


On Names

by noadventureshere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the importance and meaning of names</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Names

Dark haired, changeling child.  
Brilliant and terrifying.  
So much passion and wonder  
contained in one small body.

Grown and cynical.  
He sees too much.  
An island unto himself.

Comes a man. Blessed by god.  
Reflecting light into the darkness.  
Building bridges.

Have you come to conquer me,  
Ruler of Armies?

Sunlight shines and the dots connect.  
An island becomes an archipelago.

I was never blessed until I met you.  
Together against the world.

 

 

Sherlock: Fair haired  
Holmes: One who lives on an island

John: Blessed by god  
Watson: Ruler of the army


End file.
